


Collected Drabbles

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from dmhgchallenge on Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbles 1-5

**Title:** After the Battle

She caught him in the corridor before he left the castle, before he slunk away to start anew with his family. Cheers rose in the distance, cheers for Harry's victory, but as she flung herself into Draco's arms and rose up on her toes, she thought the cheers were for them. Triumph and victory and a struggle against all odds. Her hands were shaking in his hair, his hands were trembling on her waist. Against the stone wall, with smoke, tears, and blood on his mouth, she kissed him. "We can start over," Hermione whispered. "We'll make a new beginning."  


* * *

  
**Title:** Again.  
(Month 2 – Mod's Choice)

"Check the sofa again."

"I did. Twice."

"Look _again_. It has to be here. Somewhere."

Draco slumped, rubbing his forehead. "Just go without, Granger. No one's going to notice if you don't wear earrings to this party. Especially not with _that_ dress."

"Malfoy!" Hermione stood, arms akimbo, and glared at him.

Draco stood and crossed the room, kissing her forehead. "You look gorgeous. You don't need earrings. Besides, without them, I can do this." He bent to suck her earlobe.

Hermione shivered. "Prat. You know what that does to me." She grabbed his head and tugged him down. "Fine. _Again_."  


* * *

  
**Title:** For a Kiss

"You've had your laugh. Hand it over." Hermione jumped, grabbing for the parchment Malfoy held overhead. He laughed and wriggled it.

"Told you what you have to do for it."

She huffed. Folded her arms. Tapped her foot.

He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and rose on her toes, arms twining around Malfoy's neck. She kissed him, deep and slow, and he moaned when she pulled away. Hermione snatched the parchment and returned his smirk. "You don't have to steal my reports for a kiss, Malfoy. Even if it's more fun." She patted his cheek. "See you at dinner, love."  


* * *

  
**Title:** Wheels  
(Month 4 – Winner)

Flat on his back, arms folded, he stared at the sky. "Told you this was a bad idea. Man was not meant to move on wheels." Or to fall over six times.

Hermione prodded him. "But man was meant to fly on _sticks_?"

"That's normal. This is unnatural." He huffed and sulked. "Leave me, woman. Let me die."

"You just need practice. Get up." She added, in a singsong voice. "You'll get a reward."

Draco pushed onto his elbows. "Which is?"

She skated away, flipping her skirt up and laughing. Either those were skin-toned knickers or....

He got up. Fast.  


* * *

  
**Title:** Sticky  
(Month 5 – 3rd place)

"Malfoy, this is ridiculous. I'm not a buffet."

"Hush." Draco blew on the frog's tail. It jumped from Hermione's knee to her hip, leaving small chocolate footprints on her skin. Draco blew again. The frog leapt to Hermione's ribcage, shoulder, navel. It hopped all over, painting her with three-toed markings that shrank as the frog melted from her body heat.

"Malfoy, that _tickles_, and you're getting me all sticky." Hermione jerked her hair away from the frog.

"Trust me." Draco licked chocolate off her hip, grinning as she shivered. "There. Still sticky?"

"Mmm. Yes." She purred and stretched. "Keep going."


	2. Drabbles 6-10

**Title:** Storm Syndrome  
(Month 6 – Winner)

Bad boy disorder. Rogue fever. Ne'er-do-well complex. She watches her friends fall prey to it, helps them through broken hearts with takeaway curries, box wines. She swears she'll never fall into that trap, never let herself get caught in the path of that storm.

Fate plays silly buggers with people who make silly oaths.

At an office party, he's laughing. He catches her eye and he smiles. Storm-grey eyes and a smile bright as lightning, and that's all it takes. She knows his history, she knows his past. Doesn't matter. She's thinking of the future.

She knows there's no cure.  


* * *

  
**Title:** Warm Me Up  
(Month 7 – 2nd place)

"I'm cold."

"Put on a jumper." Draco turned a page of his book and took a note for his report. "Or thicker socks." A few minutes passed. He took notes. The floor creaked behind him.

"Draco, I'm cold."

He turned a page. "You're a witch. Put some warming charms up. I'm working, Hermione."

Minutes passed. The floor creaked. Her arm slipped around his shoulders and he glanced back at a naked witch standing behind him. Draco dropped his book and quill in one convulsive movement, then swallowed hard.

She crooked her finger. "Come warm me up, Malfoy."

Work could wait.  


* * *

  
**Title:** There are no unwounded soldiers  
(Month 8 – 2nd place)

A love born of war is rarely gentle. The war continues in that love. They rage across the weeks and months of passion, with raised voices and red faces the armaments of every battle. They argue. They fight. They scream. They kiss.

They make war when they make love.

Handprints on her hips. Bitemarks on his chest. She claws his shoulders; he sinks his teeth into her lip. They scuffle, they struggle, they swear. As dawn comes, they concede. They lay down arms in each other's arms. Every day, a battle. Every night, a truce.

Every surrender - a victory.  


* * *

  
**Title:** I'll Take That Bet  
(Month 9 – Winner)

Draco snickered into his wine. Potter boggled at him. "You lie, Malfoy."

"Swear it's true." Draco raised his hand and chortled. "Honest. Been dating Granger for months. I'll kiss her right now if that'll prove it to you, mate."

Potter snorted, tossed coins onto the table. "Hundred Galleons says she slaps the point off your nose."

Draco saluted, staggered to Hermione, kissed her. Snogged her until Potter howled with shock and gasps rose around the room. "Thought we were hiding," Hermione whispered.

Draco winked. "We were. But I just won a bet."

Hermione laughed. "Then you owe me a dinner."  


* * *

  
**Title:** Symbols, Talismans, Hope  
(Month 10 – Winner)

Four leaf clover. Seven gold coins. Rabbit's foot. Horseshoe. Wishbone. A small pouch of vervain, marigold, apple.

Draco's pockets, stuffed with talismans, jingled when he walked. He didn't much care. He needed all the help he could get. This was a dangerous mission, full of risk. He took a seat at the bar, ordered a Firewhiskey, took a deep breath. Turned to the woman reading beside him. She skimmed a page and appeared to ignore him. He laid his hand over her book and cleared his throat. "Granger. Will you go out with me?"

He held his breath and waited.


	3. Drabbles 11-15

**Title:** Back and Forth  
(April Winner)

He's got a face like a rodent.

Her hair is an absolute disaster.

He's arrogant, and he hates my cat.

She nags, and Quidditch bores her.

He leaves clothes all over the flat.

She can't possibly read that many books at one time.

But--

Then again--

He brings me flowers at work, every week.

She clips articles from the Prophet for me.

He handles Crookshanks when it's time for medicine.

She comes to every match, and always cheers the loudest.

So really, the truth is--

I reckon I have to admit, the truth is--

I love him.

I love her.

* * *

**Title:** A-maze-ing.

Working through a relationship is the same as walking through a labyrinth. One hand out, keep moving forward. It's tough. A wrong turn (she hated that restaurant). A dead end (don't ever say that about his father). Keep moving. Follow the twists and turns. Make discoveries (he loves trashy novels), recross the path (his friends hate her friends and vice versa), cover old ground (she goes starry-eyed over books and vintage teapots). No matter what, no matter how hard, keep moving. One hand out, take every twist in turn. At the labyrinth's heart is the reward - sharing their hearts.

* * *

**Title:** Hearts

"Malfoy. It's cold. Why are we out at dawn? Why am I on your broom? I have my own." Hermione looked over her shoulder and glared at her boyfriend.

"Hush." Draco tightened his arms around her, turned the broom east. "I've something to show you."

Hermione slumped against his chest with a huff. Prat. Shame she loved him.

She drowsed until Draco shook the broom, waking her. "There, you whinger. Look."

Hermione glanced down and saw crop circles. Boring, normal, nondescript crop--

Hearts. Dozens.

With _marry me?_ written in one.

He was blushing. She smiled, twisted around, and kissed him.

* * *

**Title:** Proposal  
(July - 3rd Place)

He pulled the petals off a violet, one by one by one. Will she. Won't she. Will she. Won't she. The petals dropped into his lap, covering his thighs, one by one by one. Will she. Won't she? Will she?

Draco's hands shook until the flower was a purple blur, then slender fingers fell on his wrist and plucked the stem from his hand. Hermione smiled at him and tossed the flower over her shoulder. She leaned in, kissed him, her lips soft against his. "Ask _me_," she whispered.

With a deep breath, he held out the ring. "Will you?"

* * *

**Title:** The Greatest Intensity

It was more than a fancy, more than a lust. It was the force that sent waves pounding against tall cliff and rocky beach. Inexorable, inevitable.

Unstoppable.

It was a fervent thirst, a manic ardor, that called to him. Burned him. It rose high as storm clouds, deep as ocean trenches. It boiled his blood and melted his mind, stripped everything from him until he was nothing but a taut and aching core of desire. He craved her; he needed her.

She would be his, no matter what he must do. He vowed to have her.

No one else could.


End file.
